love confessions written on paper napkins
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: A series of NextGen drabbles. 32 - Mollysander. 33 - TeddyLucy 34 - ScorpiusRoxanne 35 - DominiqueLorcanRose 36 - JamesOCLouis
1. cinnamon hazelnut

_**For princesspearl's 200 flavors challenge**_

_**first up: lucyscorpius**_

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>ove confessions on paper napkins

a series of nextgen drabbles & freeverse

* * *

><p>He's <em>silent<em>,

as he stares at the f**ou**r walls surrounding him,

everything he thought he knew has fallen apart only **f** i v e minutes ago,

she called him _blind_,

said there must have been some kind of mist keeping him from viewing things,

told him she

l

o

_**v**_

e

s

him,

but he doesn't know what that word means,

he's [**S** C O R P I U **S**],

**_he_** doesn't fall in love.

And yet, here he is,

**head**over**heals** for this girl with an obsession for _cinnamon hazelnut_ coffee

.**&&**.

a habit of being late to potions.

How did it happen?

He knows how he fell for her,

but **_why_** would she love him?

_(whywhywhy?)_

He's got eyes the colour of **c**harcoal

a **h e a r t** five sizes too _small_.

And yet, she does,

and he's made a ((**terrible**)) m i s t a k e.

/_pick yourself up & go find her, boy._

**H**

e

gets up off the bed && runs down to the gryffindor common room,

it takes a lot of _persuasion_,

but Albus lets him in.

**lucy**, young_ lucy_,

she looks so shocked when she sees him standing in the door way of her dorm,

(_she's always underestimated him, after_ _all_)

her eyes widen and she opens her mouth,

but he's too **quick**,

and his lips are covering hers perfectly in a second,

and he knows instantly,

as she

k

I

**s**

**s**

e

s

him back,

{he's f o r g i v e n}

.&&.

as _skin_**on**_skin_ contact is made,

he knows everything will be alright,

just so long as_** he's got her**_.


	2. country heather

**Second pairing: **Dominique-Centric

The air around her smelt of her mums country heather candles; a muggle obsession Dominique's grandad had started her on. She wanted to laugh at how ironic it was that she could still smell her mums' candles, even out here near the riverbank.

They had just had a fight about Dominique's future. Dominique wanted to become an auror like her uncle Harry, but her mum wanted her to become a Healer; said it would earn her more money and she'd be in less danger everyday.

But her mum didn't understand. She never did. Dominique wasn't Victoire – a girlie girl afraid of spiders and snakes and all that goes bump in the night. No, Dominique was a Slytherin with a Gyrffindor's bravery and she _would_ become an auror.

Across the river, the sun was setting into the horizon and Dominique decided it was time to put that aforementioned bravery to good use instead of just musing on it and the whole matter.

She stood and wiped the dirt from her pants, before she turned and headed home to talk to her mum. Maybe they could actually work this out.


	3. rainforest crunch

**For the 200 flavorful challenge, over at the Next-Gen Fanatics forum**

**coffee flavor: **rainforest crunch

**characters: **lorcan & lysander

**prompts: **adventure, bluebird, swinging on vines

* * *

><p>"Remember our crazy adventures here, Lor?" Lysander asked his twin brother as they watched their mum as she ran around, using magic to pack things up in the cardboard boxes she planned to shrink and pack into the trunk of their green muggle mini van.<p>

They were selling the home Lorcan and Lysander grew up in, even though none of them wanted to. It was the place they were born. The place they learned to walk & talk. The place they spent their summers. It was the only place they ever knew and now they had to leave it behind. But after their father had died the year before, they had to move because of finacial troubles.

They had no other choice.

"Yeah. All those times we pretended to be mini Tarzans', swing on vines through our pretend rainforest; the bluebirds' song and the crunch of leaves under our feet were our theme song." Lorcan said, frowning as he pushed a stray blonde hair away from his face.

"All of that is over now, huh?" Lysander asked quietly, frowning.

"I guess so," Lorcan muttered.

They were both silent after that, as they watched their lives change before their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Look, boys, I know you both hate the idea of us moving," Luna said to her boys as she put the shrunken box full of their belongings into the trunk of their car. "Believe me, so do I. But have faith in me, would you? I love you both, so much."<p>

"We know, mum," they said at the same time.

"You remember those little adventures you boys used to have?" Luna asked as she turned to face them. When they both nodded, she continued. "Well, think of this as another one of them. A brand new adventure." She said as she wrapped her arms around both of them, before she turned to get into the driver side of the car.

Lysander and Lorcan shared a look, before they both climbed into the car, small smiles on both of their faces, ready to close this chapter in their lives. They'd miss this place, they really would, but they already had the most important person with them.

Their mum.

And with her, they'd be ready to face their next adventure.


	4. buttercream

**For the 200 flavorful challenge at the NextGen forum**

**candle flavor: **buttercream

**pairing: **TeddyVictoire

**prompts: **ivory & coconut

* * *

><p>Her eyes are the colour of <em>buttercream<em>,

so warm and **welcoming**,

**and**and,

she's wearing her coconut milk coloured dress,

and her **s**kin,

oh her skin, it smells of your ivory soap.

It's the same soap you used to scrub the **b l o o d** off your hands.

Not real blood, m**_etaphoric_** blood,

because, darling,_ it's all your fault_,

you're the reason that muggle car hit her.

You're the reason she's lying dead,

**s i x** _f e e t_ **u n d e r,**

[_you're_ the reason, Teddy].

"it's you're_** fault**_,"

her mum says to you,

but it's so easy to place _blame_ on a accidental d e a t h.

so simple to say,

"oh, hey, it's all **that** guys fault."

but you would understand that,

_wouldn't you?_

There's a _**reason**_ why you're placing all that blame on yourself,

it's your **closure**,

the one that that will,

as **_m_**_essed_ up as it is,

help you move on.

So you let people place that blame on you,

even though it's **not** your fault that she's **d**ea**d**,

you'll blame yourself.

you let her blood soak **y o u r** hands,

(_and you're going to need more than soap to get it off now_)

* * *

><p><strong>an: **kind of disturbing, but I like it :)

Please don't favourite/alert without reviewing x3


	5. mudslide

**For Pearl's 200 Flavorful Challenge**

**coffee flavor: **mudslide

**characters: **albus, james, lily

**prompts: **earth day, leaf, drizzle

* * *

><p>The sky was a dark blue, mixed with shades of orange and pink as Lily watched the sunset on the lovely earth day she had had with her brothers, Albus and James; both of who were playing Quidditch as she watched from the roof of her house.<p>

It was still drizzling, as it had been all day, but Lily didn't mind it much. She was just glad she had gotten to see her big brothers. Neither had been home in a while, what with work – James was a Pro Quidditch player for Puddlemere United and Albus had followed in his fathers foot steps and became an Auror.

Lily, well, she was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was only home on break.

She laughed as she watched her brothers pettily argue and laugh and tease each other as they played. It was moments like this that reminded Lily of how things truly were when they were growing up. It was nice, she thought.

Tomorrow, they would be gone, but she didn't like to think about that. She had no idea when she was going to be able to see them again, and though she would have never admitted it aloud, she really was going to miss them.

The wind started blowing in the distance, making wet leaves fall from trees slowly. As the wind blew her fire coloured hair into her face, Lily smiled and jumped up. She had said before she didn't want to play, but thinking back to their days of sliding around in the mud and getting into trouble together, just the three of them, she instantly changed her mind.

When she wakes up tomorrow, they'll both be gone. Why waste the time she has with them today?

"Get ready to go down, you two!" She screamed to them, before throwing her window open and running down stairs to grab her broom. It would be just like old times she thought with a smile.

"No running in the house!" Her mum called from the kitchen, as she ran by.

Yep, just like old times, Lily thought with a huge smile on her face as she threw the front door open.


	6. beach walk

**For the 200 Flavourful Challenge**

**candle flavor: **beach walk

**pairing: **ScorpiusDominique

**prompts: **dewdrop, simmer, dusk light

* * *

><p>Walking along the beach with Dominique's arm wrapped through his, Scorpius felt a little sad. Summer would end soon, ending their time together. Dominique would have to go back to Hogwarts and he would start Auror training.<p>

Scorpius wrapped his arms a little tighter around Dominique at the thought of having to leave her. He observed her out of the corner of his eye as he did so. Her long blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the dusk light and her dark eyes had never shined so much before.

Idea's of her finding someone better at Hogwarts simmered in the back of his mind, worrying him a little. He would be easily replaceable compared to that tall Gryffindor boy who chased after her the year before.

"I love you, you know," he muttered into her strawberry scented hair, trying to get rid of his previous thoughts.

"And I love you, Scor," she said, stopping so she could turn and face him. "So please don't worry about this summer ending, alright? I know you and I know you're probably freaking yourself out right now, as tomorrow is our last day together, but you need to calm down." She said. "I love you, and I believe we can make it through anything."

Scorpius didn't respond. Instead, he gave her a long, hard kiss just as dew drops started to fall. It was times like that which reminded him how much he truly loved the girl and it helped him realize how they could make it through the school year. It would be hard, but they could do anything as long as they had each other.


	7. amaretto

**For the 200 flavourful challenge**

**coffee flavor: **Amaretto

**pairing: **LilyLysander

**prompts: **lounge & social butterfly

* * *

><p>Her red lips taste of that amaretto coffee she's obsessed with as he presses his own onto them. <em>This is wrong, <em>his mind screams at him. She's just going to leave him after the fact. Everyone knows she never sticks around for seconds.

But as he leans her down onto the lounge chair beside her muggle telly, he can't bring himself to care that in the end he'll be alone. It doesn't matter. What matters is that after years of dreaming about it, he's finally kissing her and she hasn't slapped him yet.

Her, Lily Luna Potter, Queen of Slytherin, a social butterfly, is kissing him, Lysander Scamander, the dorky Hufflepuff boy.

Tomorrow, she'll be gone and he'll be heartbroken, replaying every second in his mind, over and over again, wondering what he could have done differently in those few hours they spent together, but for now, he's going to lay back and let all of his dreams come true.


	8. cottage breeze

**For the 200 flavourful challenge**

**candle flavor: **cottage breeze

**pairing: **LouisOC

**prompts: **rooftop & seashell

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to Amy (You're Amyzing)<strong>_

_**Happy (Late) Birthday! :)**_

_**I promise I've got something a little longer (not to mention better ;) for you that I'm working on, but that won't be up for a while since I'm going on Vacation for three weeks.**_

_**Hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

><p>He knows everything about her. She's his best friend. Like, her name, for instance, is Amy. He knows her natural hair colour (brown, but she dyed it red), her eye colour ( dark blue with little flecks of green), and he also knows she can write better than anyone he's ever met before.<p>

There's something else he knows about her. He knows she dreams of living in a cottage, maybe in the States, where she's from. He knows she loves to just sit on top of her rooftop for hours and watch the stars and the sky. He knows she has this seashell necklace from when she was a child that she wears all the time.

He knows her. And if he were to be honest, he would also say he loves her.

He could never admit it aloud, though. How do you speak those three words in a non-platonic way to your best friend? How do you risk losing everything you've got?

He's never been the doer. She's the doer, not him. He's just the dreamer. But today, well, today, things are different. He's never been one to gamble things, but she's worth it. So he spends a little extra time in the bathroom, ignoring his sister's shouts at him to get out, and then he calls her and asks her to meet him in the Muggle park down the road.

His palms are shaking and sweating and he considers turning back three times as he walks down the dirt road towards the park, the warm summer breeze messing the hair he spent all morning fixing up. But he's too far gone to worry about his hair now.

He swallows his fear as he gets to the park. He realizes as he walks over to her, if he tries to explain the way he's feeling, he'll probably ramble and stutter and make a complete fool of himself, because that's just how being around her makes him.

Actions speak louder than words, after all, he thinks. So instead of opening his mouth, he presses it against hers.

It's quick and gentle and only lasts for three seconds, but it shakes his whole world up.

"What was that?" Amy asks him, her eyes wide as she brings her fingers to her lips.

"I love you, Amy," he says automatically. "I love you, and well, to be honest, I was kind of hoping maybe you could love me back?" He asks, suddenly nervous again.

She smiles softly. "What if I already do?" She murmurs, leaning closer and closer to him, before she closes the distance between them again.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **thanks to Mad (chasingafterstarlight) for betaing this for me! :D


	9. p e p p e r m i n t

**For the two hundred flavorful challenge**

**coffee flavor: **peppermint

**pairing: **RoseLorcan

**prompts: **charm, fairy, blaze

* * *

><p>she tastes of<p>

_**p e p p e r m i n t**_

{got an obsession for coffee, have we?}

s

**h**

e

'

s

got this hair,

so curly and gorgeous,

the colour of a fire blazing bright red & orange

she's small,

"**p e t i t e**"

she always corrects,

like a [fairy].

**G**_raceful_ on her feet,

in his eyes?

The ((**MEANING**)) of _perfection._

She's got this _**charm**_ about her that he l o v e s,

but she'd never realize.

[they're friends (with _**benefits**_)]

he wants more than that,

more than those too-few

s

t

o

_**l**_

e

n

kisses,

more than those [quick snogs in between classes],

more than their **l i n g e r i n g **_touches_

**&&.**

_hushed_ _whispers_.

he wants **m** o r e.

he wants (( **h e r** )),

but things are _never_ that simple,

are they?

So he'll w**atch**, and wait, and w_ant_,

but doesn't he _realize_?

**S h e ' l l** _n e v e r_ **s e e**.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **updates are going to be less frequent, as I'm going away for three weeks & won't be able to get on FF much, if at all. :/ I'm going to have my lovely friend Blue (BlueEyes444) update this for me: I'll send her the chapters via email & she'll load them up for me.

See you guys when I get back. :3

LOVE YOU BLUEY! Thanks so much for doing this for me. :D


	10. spiced orange

**For Pearly's 200 Flavorful Prompts challenge on the NextGen Fanatics forum**

**candle flavor: **spiced orange

**extra prompts: **crusade & ephemeral

**pairing: **teddyroxanne

* * *

><p>She tastes of spiced oranges.<p>

And it's so stupid of him, to put himself out there like that. He knows that it's an ephemeral. It won't last. She's a one-night-stand kinda girl. She doesn't need a man in her life. Not a constant one, like he wants to be. He doesn't need to go on a crusade to try and save her. She's independent and she can do that on her own.

She doesn't need him, dot, dash, period.

But that doesn't stop him from trying. It's a suicide mission and he realizes that.

But he also realizes he needs to try; for, he cannot live without the girl who tastes of spiced oranges.


	11. cozy f i r e

**For Pearly's Flavorful challenge at the NextGen Fanatics forum**

**coffee flavor: **Cozy Fire

**pairing: **VictoireOC

**prompt: **bell

* * *

><p>She's got a bell-like laugh and a smile a mile wide tattooed permanently to her face. She's gorgeous, with her long blonde hair and glowing, bright blue eyes. She's kind and lovely. And she's stolen the hearts of almost all of Hogwarts, including Frank Longbottom II.<p>

Of course, he's her best friend & she has no idea that, as they sit beside that cozy fire in the Hufflepuff common room, studying together, he's memorizing every freckle on her face. There's three on the bridge of her nose, a couple below her eyes, and a few scattered across her temples and forehead.

Her golden hair falls into her eyes as she stares down at the page of parchment, halfway full of facts about the Goblin Revolution in her neat hand writing. Frank watches her as she writes, wrinkling her nose up in confusion several times, and he can't help but want her the way he's never wanted another girl before.

But, he's her best friend, and maybe it's time for him to open his eyes and realize, it'll never happen. Her heart was stolen by Teddy Lupin a long time go.

But Frank Longbottom can still dream. Because, now, dreams are all he has. And maybe one day, she'll open her eyes and realize, Victoire & Frank are simply meant to be. And until that day comes, he'll wait. He could wait forever for Victoire Weasley.


	12. coconut bay

_for Pearly's challenge_  
><strong>candle flavor: <strong>coconut bay  
><strong>triangle: <strong>jamesocalbus  
><strong>prompts: <strong>gravity, illustrious, mellow

* * *

><p>When she was just a little girl, Emily Longbottom's parents, Hannah and Neville would take her and her sister, Alice, to this bay. It was called Coconut Bay, because of all the coconut trees that grew around that area. That Bay was the deepest in the area. There were legends and tall tells that it was bottomless. All those stories about it would always freak Emily out. She would refuse to get in the water when she went, for fear of getting in too deep.<p>

But now, it didn't seem to matter. All of her efforts as a child were wasted, and because she felt as if she would've been better off stuck in Coconut Bay, at it's deepest point, than in the situation she was in then. She was with two guys. Two brothers. At the same time.

Someone was going to end up hurt if she wasn't careful. It was too late to be careful, though. She was already in far too deep and she had a sneaking suspicion that James already knew about her and Albus. And of course Albus already knew about her in James. She needed to make a choice - to stop hurting these two boys.

But she had no idea how to choose. She's already fallen for both of them; gravity hates her.

She could choose mellow Albus or illustrious James. Of course, deep down her choice was already made. Albus Severus Potter was the guy she always wanted. He would always be that guy and she could never change that, no matter how much she wanted to.

Because, Albus is the guy she loves and James is just the replica - not the real thing.

And who wants a replica when they can have the real thing?

* * *

><p><strong>an: **awhh, i feel bad for Jamie. :(  
>eh, i'll get over it. ;)<br>please don't favourite without reviewing! :)


	13. baked alaska

**for Pearly's challenge  
>coffee: <strong>baked alaska  
><strong>characters: <strong>molly & lucy  
><strong>prompts: <strong>hotel & luxury

* * *

><p>When they were just kids, they dreamed of traveling the world. Of luxury and hotels and seeing the States, and Russia, and Germany, and so many other places. They dreamed of life in the fast lane. Anything to get them away from their stern workaholic of a father who was still grieving the death of their mother.<p>

But, that was ten years ago, and now, they're sitting together in the kitchen, waiting for the Baked Alaska to finish baking for the services. Their father died just last week, and both were still reeling from it. They had similar thoughts, eighteen year old Lucy and twenty year old Molly did.

They were both wondering what they could have done differently. And both wishing that the dead could get a second chance at life. But both knew that that would never happen, so instead they focused their attention on the baked alaska in the oven.

Anything to keep the hurt at bay.


	14. french vanilla

for pearl's 200 flavourful challenge, at the **NextGen Fanatics** forum  
><strong>candle flavour: <strong>french vanilla  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dominiquelorcan  
><strong>prompts:<strong> foam, glitter, mercy

* * *

><p>Her lips are coloured bright red from lipstick and there's glitter on her eyelids and lashes. Her eyes are a dark blue and outlined with charcoal coloured eyeliner and there's a flirty smile playing at her lips as she talks with some guy wearing a Gryffindor tie. All Lorcan wants is to scream mercy. Anything to stop this nonsense.<p>

Dominique is _his _and one stupid fight isn't going to change that. No matter what Dom thinks. So, ditching his still foaming, freshly poured soda, Lorcan straightens his tie and shoves his way through the crowd. He heads straight towards Dominique with a confident, carefree stare.

"Can I talk to you, Dominique?" He asks as he comes to stop in front of her, trying to appear less jealous than he really is. The smirk on Dominique's face shows that he's doing a horrible job at hiding it, though. She looks him up and down, before shoving her drink at the other guy.

"I'll be back," she says, but they all know she's lying. The guy walks away dejectedly, as Dominique turns and asks, "where to, then?"

"Let's go outside the common room. This party is getting crazy and we'll never be able to hear each other in here," Lorcan yells over the music someone just turned up.

As if to prove his point, Dominique yells back, "what?"

Lorcan doesn't reply, instead, he grabs her wrist gently, and tugs her through the crowd and outside the Gryffindor common room. "What'd you want to talk to me about, Lorcan?" Dominique asks as they step outside, her eyes looking suddenly tired and weary, as if the party was her main source of energy.

Lorcan doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Instead, he just stares at her, searching her eyes for something, anything. Finally, he opens his mouth. "I think I may love you, Dominique. In that annoying, want-to-be-with-you-ever-second-of-the-day, easily jealous, kind of possessive, wanting you all to myself, non-platonic way. And, I know our agreement was a 'friends with benefits, no strings attached' kind of thing, so I will understand if you don't love me back, but I'm asking, could you maybe, please, just love me back anyway?" Lorcan rambles as Dominique watches with eyes wide.

"I-" Dominique starts, but she never finishes. Instead, she presses her lips to his, reveling in the French vanilla taste that is his mouth. "That answer your question?" She asks with a smirk, before pressing her lips back against his.


	15. orange coconut

_for pearly's 200 flavourful challenge, over at the __**NextGen Fanatics **__forum  
><em>**coffee flavour: **orange coconut  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lilyscorpius  
><strong>prompts: <strong>swirl, envelope, glamour

* * *

><p>Lily Luna was always the type of girl with a smile on her face and a joke at the ready. Anything to keep people smiling. She was the girl who could light up the whole room with just one grin. Quick witted and hilarious, Lily was always very popular. At school, she had tons of friends and always got great grades. As the youngest and only girl in her family, Lily always got a lot of attention from her parents. And it helped that she was Harry Potter's daughter.<p>

But even girls like Lily fall and get hurt, sometimes. And sometimes, the glamorous life isn't so glamorous.

You see, Lily Luna had her fifteen minutes of fame. And now, not even that orange hair and coconut scent can save her. And the reason? Scorpius Malfoy. You see, he's stolen her heart with his large vocabulary and that gorgeous smirk that his lips are always twisted up into.

And really, do you think it would be good for Lily Luna's reputation to date the school's worst nightmare (right behind James and Fred, respectively)? Because, Lily's the daughter of a war hero and Scorpius is the son of a bully and a coward - or, so people say.

But, the thing about Lily Luna Potter? She learned a long time ago not to let other people's opinions come to play in her own life. By this time next week, she'll be getting envelops full of hate letters (both from people who think she's too good for Scorpius and people who think she's not good enough for him).

And you know what she'll do with them? Drop them right into the fire and watch as the fire swirls around the paper, turning black, before they turn to ash and soot.


	16. c h r i s t m a s cookie

_for pearly's challenge  
><em>**candle flavour: **christmas cookie  
><strong>pairing: <strong>roxannelysander  
><strong>prompts: <strong>psychic, crystal, reindeer

* * *

><p>"Making Christmas cookies in July?" The voice of Lysander Scamander floats into the room from the doorway of Roxanne's kitchen, where said boy is leaning against the door frame with that lopsided smirk and floppy hair of his. One of his eyebrows are raised and Roxanne stares for a second at it in jealously, before she turns back to her reindeer cookies, ignoring him all together.<p>

"Where's the mistletoe?" His warm, peppermint scented breath hits the back of her neck, sending chills all down her body, as she realizes how close he actually is to her. She turns and looks into his blue crystal eyes.

"I dunno - why don't you go find some, and then, while your at it, you could, oh, I don't know, _get lost." _Her voice is menacing, but the laughter in her eyes gives her away.

He, in turn, ignores her and moves away, much to Roxanne's displeasure. "These look great," Lysander says, reaching over to grab a freshly frosted reindeer gingerbread cookie. Roxanne smacks his hand away before he can even get near them.

"I knew you would try that," she mutters to herself, sighing.

"You're psychic now?" Lysander asks, feigning excitement. "What am I getting for Christmas then?" He asks in the same child-like voice as a second before, his eyes wide. For a second, he really does look like a child.

Roxanne rolls her eyes at him. "Charcoal, now leave me to my baking please."

"I'm hurt that you'd rather bake cookies like a grandma than spend time with me," Lysander says, now feigning anger. He turns to dramatically stomp away, but Roxanne grabs his arm. He turns to face her, one eyebrow raised, and Roxanne musters up all the courage she's got.

She glances up and mutters, "mistletoe," in a kind of breathless way, before crushing her lips to his.

Lysander isn't shocked to find out she tastes like Christmas cookies, but he is shocked to realize, after she's pulled away, there is no mistletoe above them.

His love for her grew five times as large that day.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **this one was my favourite to write for some reason.

dedicated to Maddy (chasingafterstarlight) because she likes this pairing for some unknown reason & I stole her idea of having Roxanne a baker. ;P but mainly cause i love her. :)

_please, no favourting without reviewing._


	17. vanilla cinnamon

_for pearly's challenge  
><em>**coffee flavour: **vanilla cinnamon  
><strong>triangle: <strong>roseteddyvictoire  
><strong>prompts: <strong>half the sky, pebbles, crushed

* * *

><p>Her skin is the colour of vanilla and her eyes the colour of cinnamon. She's gorgeous and Rose could never compare, with her freckled skin (not a freckle on Victoire), frizzy orange hair, and mud brown eyes. Rose knows what they're doing - she'd be an idiot if she didn't, considering that everyone in the family knows too.<p>

Rose thinks that's the worse part- the looks of pity. Everyone tells her she should break it off with him, but they just don't get it.

Life without Teddy is like having only half of the sky. Maybe it's stupid, but she doesn't care.

You see, she's hopeful that one day Teddy will open his eyes and see her as more than the pebbles under his feet.

If only _she _would open _her _eyes. Then she'd realize that's never going to happen.


	18. fiesta fudge

**prompts: **fiesta fudge, & bejewel  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dominiquelysanderlily

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

Standing in line at her favourite muggle coffee shop, waiting for her fiesta fudge hot chocolate, the last person Dominique expects to see is Lily Potter, her cousin and the girl who her boyfriend of two years cheated on her with.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs without looking over at Dom, who assumes she's only doing it here because there are far too many witnesses for Dominique to try and murder her.

"For what?" Dominique asks, her tone of voice condescending. "You've done me a favour."

Lily looks confused. "I have?"

Dominique goes on. "I don't want to date a man who'll ditch me after two years for a girl four years younger than he is." She says, just as her hot chocolate is ready. "Thank you," she murmurs to the barista, handing her the money and taking her coffee.

"I bet you still bejewel your jeans," Dominique says as an after thought as she's passing Lily by.

As she leaves the coffee shop, warm liquid in hand, with the winter breeze blowing her blonde hair around, she smiles, leaving behind all of the drama of the past month in that coffee shop.

**-x-**


	19. vanilla pumkin

**prompts: **vanilla pumpkin, whimsy, cafe, & beads  
><strong>pairing: <strong>teddymolly

dedicated to chi (unwrite) :)  
>love you bb! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

Molly Weasley sits inside an old cafe just outside muggle London, nervously playing with the beads on one of her many tiny braids throughout her red hair, as she waits for Teddy to arrive.

Teddy, whom she hasn't seen since she was fourteen, back when he was still with Victoire, before he caught her cheating and left the UK for 'auror duties' in America. Teddy, who she's spent her whole life pinning over; always wanting but never having.

But she's not fourteen and he's not twenty anymore. No, now she's twenty-one, and he's twenty-seven, and she's going to tell him exactly how he feels the second he arrives.

As she's musing over how exactly to tell him, he appears out of nowhere and sits down in front of her. His hair is ocean blue - the exact shade of Molly's eyes, she realizes with a slight flush, and there's a touch of whimsy about him.

He orders a vanilla pumpkin coffee, and the second the waitress is gone, admits quietly, "you're the only reason I came back."

So she gives him a confession of her own - "I've been in love with you since I was ten years old."

They don't kiss or embrace, but a grin comes across his face and he reaches out to grab her hand, and for the first time in her life Molly knows what it's like to have something you've always wanted.

**-x-**


	20. cinnamon stick

**prompt: **cinnamon stick  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lorcanlucyscorpius

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

they were best friends, once - the odd boy out and the quiet slytherin. they met in first year. scorpius was a loner, the quiet brooding slytherin with lots of secrets. lorcan was out-there and in-your-face, with his beliefs of nargles and love for care of magical creatures.

it was shocking how well they meshed.

and then she came along - with her brown hair (who had ever heard of a brunette weasley?) and blue eyes, they were both awe-struck.

she was a slytherin - a mess in red lipstick. everyone knew how messed up she was: with her mum's suicide and her dad's public breakdown, then there was molly, her sister. lorcan's twin had been in love with molly, but molly was too busy trying to be perfect to look twice at the boy.

she was put in the hospital for starving herself.

little lucy was apart of a screwed up family, but neither boys cared, because she was gorgeous, and oh look at that - she was looking right at them.

she and lorcan clicked instantly, but her eye was always lingering on scorpius. scorpius, who tried ohso hard not to, but she was gorgeous and practically begging for it a year later, and he was a slytherin, for godsake, and they weren't known for their loyalty.

so they slept together, in her little flat in muggle london right after hogwarts, with the scent of burning cinnamon sticks in the air, to mask the scent of sex and drugs; to mask the scent of a burnt-out girl who knew nothing else.

lorcan never smelt it, but scorpius, he knew that scent all too well.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **omg not even sure what this is. whatevs, anyway, so this isn't going to be 200 drabbles anymore. actually, i'm not sure how many prompts i have left. probably about sixty? idk, but i'm going to try to do all the prompts left that i have. the rest pearl lost accidentally a while ago, so.

but yeah i want to try to finish this, so stick around! :)


	21. cinnamon viennese

**prompts: **cinnamon Viennese, soap, & melodrama  
><strong>characters: <strong>fred & roxanne

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

"Roxy?" Fred Weasley called, knocking on the red door of his younger sister's flat, coffee in hand. "Rox?" He called again, pausing to put his ear to the door. Maybe she was busy and didn't hear him?

He listened for a second and hear... sniffles? Was she crying?

He banged louder on the door, and finally she threw it open. Her eyes were ringed red and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" She demanded.

"Are-are you okay?" He asked softly, his eyebrows furrowing. Why would she be crying? Did her boyfriend dump her? His free hand clenched. Well, Fred would just have to beat him to a pulp, then.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and took the coffee from his hand. She took a sip, but nearly spit it out and shoved it back at Fred. "Cinnamon Viennese, ew."

"Rox?" He demanded. "Why are you crying?"

She gestured to the muggle telly their grandpa Arthur had set up for her earlier in the week. "I'm watching muggle soaps. They're really melodramatic, but very interesting," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh," Fred nodded.

"Wanna watch?"

"Ehh..." He hesitated. "Fine, but I won't be crying."

**-x-**

Fred sat on his sister's couch and sobbed after the last episode. "She's pregnant with his baby, and he doesn't even know! She thinks he doesn't love her, but he does! I hate this show!"

"Another episode?" Roxanne suggested, also sniffling.

"Yes." Fred nodded, wiping at his eyes.

**-x-**


	22. lilac blossoms

**prompts: **lilac blossoms, glass dome, tiara, dragon slayer  
><strong>character: <strong>rose

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she sits out where the lilacs blossom and stares down at her hands, reflecting on the past months. before now, she was living in a glass dome; never seeing the outside world, only the one she had created for herself, to keep her safe.

but then the glass dome broke, her dragon slayer slept with her cousin, and she lost her shiny tiara. turns out the thing was nothing but cheap plastic, anyway, just like her relationship with scorpius.

she still can't look lily in the eye, but maybe it's better this way. maybe he wasn't her true prince; just someone there to fill the void until her real prince comes along.


	23. apricot cream

**prompts: **apricot cream, splash, dazzle, & abstract  
><strong>triangle: <strong>teddylucylysander

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

splashing a bit of apricot cream perfume on her neck, she gave teddy a dazzling smile. "i'm going out with the girls, love," she murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips after she had swiped some red lipstick on and threw a gorgeous, skin tight dress on.

giving him one last dazzling smile, she opened the door and left.

teddy knew where she was going - her excuses were flimsy - but he didn't say anything; he never did. instead he hoped one day she'd stop and realize she loved him.

**-x-**

"ly," she greeted, as she entered his flat. he wasted no time in pushing her against the wall and kissing her lips hard. his large hands trailed up and down her body and he pushed the abstract dress off her body.

"lucy," he moaned in her ear, and any guilt for doing this to teddy left, replaced with an intense desire for lysander.


	24. banana split

**prompts: **banana split, & nightlight  
><strong>pairing: <strong>scorpiusvictoire

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she sleeps with a nightlight on, her banana-split coloured sheets tangled around her legs, and sweat beading at her forehead.

she has this reoccurring nightmare where he leaves, except when she wakes up screaming, it's more than a nightmare: it's her reality. ten years and he can throw it all away for her own cousin.

then again, rose isn't just her cousin: she's rose weasley and scorpius has been in love with her since his first year, and she's only just started to want him back.

she doesn't want to be alone - doesn't know how to be alone. but alone is what she is now.


	25. fresh cut roses

**prompts: **fresh cut roses, first kiss, cliché, overprotective  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lilyOC

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

lily grins when the doorbell rings, pausing only once to turn back towards her older brothers. "don't be overprotective prats," she warns, giving them one final glare before she dances down the stairs and towards the door.

"hi," she grins at frank longbottom, after she's thrown the door open. he offers her roses and she takes them with a smile.

"fresh cut," he says, and she smiles.

"thank you."

**-x-**

after their date, he walks her home and stands on the porch below the light. "i had a good time tonight," she murmurs shyly, biting her lip.

"me too," he grins, and leans down, and before she knows it he's kissing her. it's soft and sweet and only last a moment, but leaves her blushing.

"so, i'll see you later?" she offers, her cheeks flaming.

he nods. "of course. bye, lily," he says, giving her one last kiss on the cheek, before turning and walking back down the steps.

**-x-**

"he was so sweet, rosie!" lily gushes to her cousin later that night. "he gave me roses and walked me home after and even kissed me goodnight!"

"how very clichéd," rose teases but there's a smile on her face. "sounds like you're in looooove!"

lily blushes and throws a pillow at her cousin, but doesn't argue, because she thinks maybe she is in love with him.


	26. mistletoe

**prompts: **mistletoe, indigo, electric, wax  
><strong>pairing: <strong>hugooc

* * *

><p><strong>**

"mistletoe," was all he said, pointing upwards towards the plant that resting above them on the indigo-coloured ceiling, before he pressed his lips to hers. it started out an innocent enough kiss, but then she pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair and down his chest and the kiss was suddenly eletric.

he should pull away. she's rose's best friend. rose would not be happy if she found out. but, another part of his brain rationed, rose wasn't there - she went to get her eyebrows waxed and nails done, and wouldn't be home for another two hours.

_she wouldn't have to ever know. _

"bedroom," she managed through kisses, seemingly reading his thoughts. without a word he lifted her up into his arms and stumbled back to his bedroom.

_it's just a one time thing, _he promised himself.

**-x-**

two years later, they're married and he's glad it was more than one time.


	27. blueberry scone

**prompts: **blueberry scone, marvel, & cedar  
><strong>character: <strong>lily

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

blueberry scone in hand, she sits outside on the porch of the burrow and watches the older kids' game of quidditch. rose, lucy, and dominique are kicking james, louis, and albus' butts.

she quietly marvels at the way rose keeps, and how quick to sight the snitch dominique is, and how agile lucy as she flies, zigzagging through tall cedar trees and wide oaks.

she wants to be just like them when she's older, she decides, as the girls cheer and jeer at the boys when they finally win.

yep, she nods to herself with a large grin once she gets a look at her cousin and brothers faces, just like them.


	28. chocolate irish cream

**prompts: **chocolate irish cream, hourglass, & petal  
><strong>pairing: <strong>mollyscorpiusroxanne

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

deceit tastes like chocolate irish cream coffee, he decides, as his hands trail over her hourglass-figure and his lips move against hers, and he knows he should stop this — he should be at home with his _wife, _putting rose petals on their bed and making love to _her, _not her cousin.

but roxanne is fire and flames and destruction, and molly is calm, cool water, and scorpius has always had a thing for danger.

her hands trail south, ready to unbutton his pants, just as MOLLY flashes across the screen of his mobile.

he has two choices — answer the phone and leave, or ignore it and stay.

he hits IGNORE.


	29. italian chocolate

**prompts: **Italian chocolate, globe, skyline, & villa  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lucyocrose

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

she remembers when they first met. he gave her chocolates and roses and told her he'd show her the globe; he'd take her to his villa and teach her how to speak italian as fluently as he did. and that italian accent of his; it just made her want to believe every word he said.

but that gorgeous skyline view was ripped away, along with her first real boyfriend, the second she walked in on him and rose doing some very x-rated things.

he broke her heart, and the worst part was she let him.


	30. storm watch

**prompts: **storm watch, bluebell, & fireworks  
><strong>pairing: <strong>victoirelorcan

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

their relationship is tense — bitter smiles and bitter words. there are no fireworks, no sweet kisses; there is no love here, anymore. he wants to let her go; he wants to tell her they're bad for each other, but then he gets a whiff of bluebell lotion on her skin and she licks her redred lips he can't.

and they fall into bed without uttering a word.

their relationship is an unending storm watch, but maybe they like it that way.


	31. tiramisu

**prompt: **tiramisu  
><strong>characters: <strong>dominique & louis

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

Everyone smiles and laughs at the family Christmas party, and it's almost as if very single one of the family members are there; as if Dominique didn't run off to Paris with Scorpius Malfoy a few short weeks prior without any words besides short, messily scribbled notes saying _"i'm sorry."_

It all goes well until the tiramisu comes out – everyone is sharing stories, carefully avoiding _her _name, and there's wrappings all over the floor, and Louis is finally, finally forgetting all about the fact that his best friend left without even telling him – and then Fleur comes out with her famous cake. It's French and amazing, and it was – _is –_ Dom's favourite.

She's not dead, Louis, she's just... gone.

When his mum glances over at him, he flashes her a smile. It's not until later, once he's managed to sneak a half a bottle of firewhiskey and a piece of Dom's favourite French cake, when he's outside by the old oak tree, drinking and eating cake, that he lets himself frown.

It's not that she's gone that bothers him – it's that she didn't trust him with her plan. They used to tell each other everything, but he guesses things tend to change when you fall in love.

As he takes a swig of the firewhiskey, he glances up towards the sky. His insides warm just as a white drop of snow lands on his nose.


	32. fluffy towels

**prompt: **fluffy towels  
><strong>pairing: <strong>mollysander

* * *

><p>"What about these?" Molly Scamander nee Weasley asked her brand new husband, - oh, how she couldn't get used to that, the calling Lysander her <em>husband<em>; it was just amazing and Molly had honestly never been more elated - gesturing to a set of pure white towels that were rather fluffy looking.

Lysander moved from the various printed toilet seats (Molly had seen snake, leopard, zebra, cow, and many, many more prints) over towards the towels Molly was pointing at with a critical eye. "Nah," he said finally, shaking his head.

When Molly arched an eyebrow at him and asked why, he just said "too fluffy" and moved back to the toilet seats. When he picked up the snake print one, Molly scowled at him, though she'd never admit it she was quite amused at his eccentric taste.

"Too tacky," she told him, mocking his voice.

Lysander just rolled his eyes and put the toilet seat back, before he moved over to Molly to press a lingering kiss to her lips. "If I agree to the towels, will you agree to the toilet seat?" He murmured against her lips.

Molly pulled away and smirked at him. She could live without those towels, no matter how fluffy. "Not a chance in hell, _sweetheart_."


	33. hazelnut cream

**coffee**: hazelnut cream  
><strong>pairing<strong>: teddy/lucy  
><strong>prompts<strong>: crystalline, & pastel

**notes**: jude & declan price are OCs that do not belong to me, but my best friend alycia (vanity sinning). i'm just borrowing them. ;) dimitri coyne, however, is mine.

* * *

><p>Lucy Weasley is, for all intents and purposes, Declan Price's girlfriend and on occasion, Teddy's sex friend. With her crystalline eyes and pastel skin that always seemed to smell like his favourite coffee, hazelnut cream, she had stolen his heart the day she turned seventeen (and long before that, but before it wasn't appropriate).<p>

But guess what? Declan Price swooped in and stole her away before Teddy could even blink, and really, he thought he probably deserved it, because that's what happens when you hesitate, isn't it? Dimitri always tells him to just go for it ("forget Declan, man. He's got nothing on you"), but Teddy has seen how well that works out for Dimitri with Declan's twin sister, Jude.

They have sex for the first time the day of her engagement party (and he thinks he and Dimitri are both fucked, in love with engaged people).

She's tipsy and a nervous wreck and she breaks down crying in the kitchen and Teddy's the only person there, so he takes the bottle of Jack away from her and pats her shoulder awkwardly and tells her "it's okay," and then Lucy starts on about how Declan is perfect and she really just doesn't deserve him because she's so far from perfect.

There's more, but none of that really matters because Teddy loses every inch of self control he has and leans down, capturing her lips in his. It's to reassure her that she's absolutely perfect, he tells himself, even though he knows it's not true.

He's selfish and he just really wanted to kiss her and that was all that was.

And then they do much more than kiss in the pantry, and then she puts her dress back on and fixes her hair and doesn't look twice at him as she exits the pantry and goes about her business, smiling and blushing like a bride-to-be should.

And Teddy hits the vodka, firewhiskey, bourbon, tequila, and every other type of alcohol he can find and waits.

And then a week later, they're doing it again against his bedroom wall, and he pretends she isn't about to go crawling back to Declan Price when they're done, because Declan Price is perfect, Lucy was right, and Teddy can never compares.

So he tells himself she's gone out to get some milk and that she'll be back shortly.


	34. winter wonderland

**Candle Flavor: **winter wonderland**  
>Pairing: <strong>ScorpiusRoxanne**  
>Prompts: <strong>apple, flirt, icicle

* * *

><p>Outside of Roxanne's house it looks like a winter wonderland, complete with icicles, children throwing snowballs on her street, and several awkwardly-built snowmen. But no matter how much Roxanne loves it when it snows, she can't bring herself to fully enjoy it.<p>

Scorpius isn't home—he left for American with his Quidditch team, Puddlemere United—and Roxanne misses her boyfriend/best friend. Normally when it snowed, Scorpius would come over to Roxanne's house and they would play in the snow for hours, before coming inside and Roxanne would drink hot apple cider while Scorpius would make faces and drink hot cocoa ("because ew, apple cider is groooooss"), and then they'd curl up on the cough and watch muggle movies and flirt.

Scorpius has been gone since August and by now she's kind of used to it, except when it snows, because the snow reminds her of him and his lack-of-presence more than anything.

Roxanne sits at her kitchen table with a glass of apple cider and a mug of hot cocoa and sips at her drink whilst keeping her eye on the mug. He's not there to drink it, but she likes to pretend he is there. He's just in the bathroom and he'll be back soon, she tells herself, because it's been six months since she's seen him and she misses him.

When Roxanne glances up out the window again, she's startled. There's a man standing outside of her window. And then she looks closer and lets out a shriek. She's out of the chair and out the door in less than three seconds total. "Scor!" and then she's throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his frame, and so what she doesn't have shoes and a jacket on? None of that matters because _he's home _and bloody hell, she's missed him.

"Don't leave again," she pleads in his ear.

Scorpius smiles at her. "I'll try not to," and then he leans down and captures her lips with his.


	35. white chocolate cherries

**Coffee Flavor:** white chocolate cherries  
><strong>Triangle:<strong> DominiqueLorcanRose  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>tranquil

* * *

><p>Rose watches bitterly from across the pub as Lorcan feeds her cousin white chocolate cherries and BS compliments about how "pretty you are." Please, they both know he's only still with her because he's scared to break up with her.<p>

Sometimes Rose imagines waltzing over to them and telling her cousin just what after-school activities she and Dominique's boyfriend have going on, but Dominique is her cousin and no matter how in love with Lorcan Rose is, she just cannot bring herself to do that to Dom (because sleeping with the girl's boyfriend is like sunshine and daisies).

She has to turn her head when they lean in and kiss each other. She can't bear to watch. Sometimes, Rose wonders if maybe Lorcan is playing with both Weasley girls' emotions. Maybe he just likes having two different girls to invite to his bed? She doesn't know.

"Can I get another firewhiskey?" She calls to the bartender. It's gonna be a long night and the only way to get Rose feeling even remotely tranquil is with a blood alcohol level that's through the roof.


	36. café au lait

**Candle Flavor:** café au lait  
><strong>Triangle: <strong>JamesOCLouis  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> bloom, mythology, freestyle

* * *

><p>"You don't even know her favourite coffee!" Louis protested to his cousin James, about Emily Longbottom, the girl James had decided he was going to marry. Louis only disapproved because he was also in love with her, but he couldn't (wouldn't) say that to James, so instead he'd settle for trying to talk James out of this.<p>

"Café au lait!" James said, smirking and looking proud of himself. Louis wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin right off of his cousin's face, but held back. No, he was a peaceful person and didn't believe in unnecessary violence.

"Favourite type of book?" Louis pressed.

"Romance."

"Favourite coffee?"

"Yellow."

And ten minutes later, after they established that James knew a stalkerish amount about Emily (included but not limited to "she loves mythology and spring time because things bloom or something, and dragons are cool"), Louis realizes that there's nothing he can really say to stop James from asking Emily out, except what he really wants to say – "I'm in love with Emily, though." But he doesn't say it and James asks Emily out and she says yes and a good cousin would be happy for James.

Louis isn't a good cousin, though.


End file.
